


My dog

by DaydreamBelieversDaughter



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Swearing, hunting is bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamBelieversDaughter/pseuds/DaydreamBelieversDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great hunter has patience, determination and knows the right moment to strike.<br/>Oromë is the greatest hunter in arda, but his most tempting prize has always been beyond reach .</p><p>It is the last day of his training and Tyelko is reluctant to part from his fellow hunters.<br/>When pent-up emotions break free, he has to proof his ability and the willingness to follow the vala´s lead.</p><p>How well has Oromë trained his best pupil really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriousmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/gifts).



> Story takes place in Valinor, Years of the Trees, so names are in Quenya.  
> Celegorm =Tyelko
> 
> The first paragraph contains descriptions of hunting rituals and blood, if you feel uncomfortable with that just skip it and start to read after the * . You won´t miss anything important.
> 
> Thank you Ignoblebard for the beta-read

“Why is the fun stuff always such a dirty mess?” Tyelko asked his companion, growling, as he dipped the cloth back in the clear water. Fresh red blood poured into the stream, swirled on the surface and disappeared. Kneeling on the riverbank he wrung out the cloth and continued to clean his weapons. The company had started to build up the camp and he took the time to clean away some of the blood before it could dry. There was no damage to his clothes, he had expected them to get torn and dirty, but his weapons were something different. His belt, the quiver, and his knives had been gifts from his family and he handled them with care.

 

“Who the fuck thought it smart to make a hunting belt out of light brown leather?” he muttered. “You see every drop of blood on this fucking thing.” The big hound lying on the earth beside him, if he had listened to his complaining at all, gave no sign of interest. All his attention currently on the snack Tyelko had brought him. They had just returned with the game from their hunt. Tyelko always made sure to skin and gut the animals he had killed himself. One of Oromë’s first lessons: “Your kill, your work.” And Tyelko would never back out of it, nor refuse to drink the warm blood from the cup the hunters shared after a new member of the fellowship had killed his first deer. His first hunt, that was some years ago now, a fond memory. The proudest moment in his life was when he had earned the respect of his fellow hunters. That day Oromë had gifted him with the young dog Tyelko was allowed to train for the hunt. 

 

Smiling, he stroked Huan’s grey fur. He was the only one, alongside Oromë, who would dare to touch the dog while he was feasting on the fresh innards. Growling happily, Huan looked up to see if his companion wanted anything, but Tyelko just laughed and turned back to his task, leaving the dog to his meal. The blood staining his belt was almost gone. “Blood on fabric needs to be cleaned as soon as possible,” his mother had often told him in his youth, “and with cold water, or it will always leave a stain.” 

 

*

 

His brothers rarely looked anything but elegant and marvellous these days, but it was not so long ago they had returned home bruised and stained with dirt. He was looking forward to see them again, especially his younger brothers. Soon the company would return to Tirion, in time for another festival. After that Oromë and his hunters would return to the woods, but this time Tyelko would not come with them. His training under Oromë was over. It was time for him to return home. He was unwilling to exchange this life for the one he had left behind, but it was not his decision. Fuck it. He would deal with the change when it came. Until then he would enjoy the time left with his fellow hunters before they had to return home. Watching the swift rushing river, he decided he could use some refreshment to wash away dirt and unwelcome thoughts. Quickly he untied his boots and slipped out of the rest of his garments. The water was pretty cold, but after his long ride it was pure bliss. He splashed some water over his chest and in his face. Attracted by the sound, Huan followed into the low water and in no time they were both splashing and romping. When his dog abandoned their play to hurry back to the riverbank, Tyelko saw a tall, broad man standing were he had left his belongings. Damn it. Why was his mentor always showing up whenever he was acting childish. 

 

“You did not bring a towel with you by chance?” he asked as soon as he was back on the bank.

 

“Had I known that my puppies were playing in the stream I might have,” Oromë said, amused.  
He had come to talk to his former apprentice in private before they would eat with the rest of the hunting party. 

The Vala felt a bit melancholic that this had been the last season the young Noldo was part of his hunters. Not only had Tyelko won the respect, but also the affection of his companions. He was honest, straightforward, fun and daring. They would all miss him. Oromë most of all. It seemed like only a little time ago that he had taken the prince into his training. It has been hard work, but paid off a hundred times. Watching the grandson of Finwë in the bright light of Laurelin, splashing around like a child with Huan in the stream was a breathtaking sight: water running in silver rivulets down his well-trained body, the wind tugging on his golden hair, and his face filled with joy. 

 

“The meat is already roasting over the fire,” he said, watching the Noldo dry himself with his tunic. Still in in a playful mood Huan grabbed a sleeve and they started a little tug war. “If you have finished behaving like the big, rowdy rascals you are, I would like to have words,” he informed the playing elf, rolling his eyes a little.

 

Looking over his shoulder Tyelko said, grinning, “As soon as Huan acknowledges that he doesn’t stand a chance against my tug expertise I am all yours.”

 

Shaking his head, a mischievous thought crossed Oromë’s mind. With a little gesture he ordered Huan to drop the fabric.

 

Pulling hard, Tyelko was thrown off balance when the dog suddenly let go. Stumbling back he might have fallen if his mentor had not caught him.

 

Expecting a scolding about his inattentiveness and how important a safe stance was for a hunter, he turned his head to say something. The words died on his lips when he saw the way Oromë was looking at him.

 

When the Noldo lost his footing Oromë stepped forth to break his fall. Being taller and notably broader, he could hold him easily. One arm around his waist, the other on his shoulder, he felt Tyelko’s naked body firmly pressed against him. Like most Noldor, Tyelko had broad shoulders, a strong upper body and a slender waist. Regular exercise and hard work kept him toned and supple of limb.

 

It was impossible for him not to let his hand wander over Tyelko’s skin, notice how warm it was despite the bath in the river. When the elf turned his head to look up, Oromë’s gaze was drawn to his full, sensual lips. His hand came up to touch Tyelko’s cheekbone, over his ear, winding into his damp, tousled hair.

 

Tyelko tensed a little when Oromë leaned down and kiss him. He was standing with his back pressed tight against the Vala’s strong body, his waist encircled by the Vala’s arm, his hand lightly stroking his side. Oromë’s other hand was in his hair, holding him gently in place. He could fight himself free if necessary, but the kiss was no threat. 

 

Oromë’s lips were soft and warm, just the right amount of pressure. His grip was firm, but his touch was gentle. And it was so long since Tyelko had been with a lover. His desire had been rising for days. The excitement of the hunt and the physical activity made his blood run even hotter than usual. The stream had cooled his desire somewhat, but his body was already reacting to Oromë’s closeness. He longed to be touched, and though it was slightly odd to feel the Vala like this, he was adventurous enough to give it a try. Closing his eyes he answered the kiss. Letting his hands explore his unexpected lover.

 

Feeling the elf respond to his caress, Oromë deepened the kiss. His hand wandered from Tyelko’s ribs, over his flat stomach. Their kiss became more passionate, their tongues touching frequently. Tyelko had laid a hand around his neck, the other was stroking his thigh. The naked elf in his arms was quite arousing and he followed the urge to grind himself against the pretty ass. Breaking the kiss he turned his attention to Tyelko’s pointed ear. 

 

Tyelko couldn´t hold back the moans any longer. The kiss had left him in need for more. Shuddering from the hot breath on his ear he felt the hand on his stomach move upward to his chest.  
With the softest touch the calloused fingers of his mentor teased his nipples until they were stiff and sensitive. Craving more friction he wanted to turn around, but when he made an attempt Oromë stopped him.

 

Having the young Noldo in his arms, panting and moaning, was marvellous. Oromë’s leggings were tight and he could feel that his cock was rock hard. He felt the rapid pulse, the quick breath and the scent of the hot body intensify with his growing arousal. When Tyelko tried to turn around he tightened the grip on his hair, enough to hurt. “No,” he said sternly, and laid his hand flat over Tyelko’s chest. He felt his lover’s impatience, his need, but he wanted the elf to be more desperate. 

 

“I will give you what you want, but only if you behave.”

 

Groaning, Tyelko leaned back into the embrace. He hated being passive. “What do you want me to do?” he asked hoarsely. He felt a soft kiss on his neck, followed by a wet tongue. A shiver ran over his body. With a little nudge Oromë pushed him a few steps toward the forest. Right before him was a large tree. 

 

“Lean forward and lay your hands against the bark,” the Vala commanded. 

 

Bending over just a little he laid both hands flat against the tree trunk. “What now?” he asked, looking over his shoulder. 

 

“Leave your hands there,” Oromë demanded, “and try to breathe evenly.”

 

“Not sure if I can do that,” the Noldo said. Watching the Vala peel out of his garments, he longed to reach out and touch the bare body, but restrained himself. Not that he had never seen Oromë naked or touched his skin before, but this was new and exciting. He longed to get on with the action.

 

When he was naked, Oromë walked over to the pile of clothes Tyelko had left on the bank. Leaning down he took out of one pocket the small vial with oil the Noldo had brought to maintain his weapons. Knowing how eager his companion was, he opened it on the way back and poured a small amount over Tyelko’s bent back. Watching the drops run down, he slowly stroked his hand over the elf’s perfect back side. 

 

Spreading the oil with one hand, he gently touched the elf's panting lips with the other. With little encouragement Tyelko began to suck on Oromë’s fingers. Reaching between his spread thighs, Oromë wondered if he could make the proud Noldo beg for his cock.

 

“Damn it, stop playing and fuck me already,” Tyelko thought desperately. If not for teasing the fingers between his lips he would have said it aloud. He was sorely tempted to take a hand from the tree to stroke his pulsing cock. After teasing him for a while with touches, Oromë had begun to insert a finger inside him. Stroking maddeningly slow he prepared him. Two fingers, three, deeper and deeper, until Tyelko wanted to scream. His breath came fast and heavy, the first drops of pre-cum dripping from his shaft. The Vala was bloody talented with his hands. He couldn´t wait any longer. 

 

Feeling a light bite around his fingers Oromë withdrew them from Tyelko’s hot mouth. Deciding that he had tormented the elf long enough, his wet fingers briefly teased his hard nipples before he took both hands away. Lifting the vial from the ground he considered giving the elf a little reward for his patience. “Would you like to lend me a hand with that?” he asked, indicating Tyelko’s hard cock. 

 

Glad that the arousing torture was over Tyelko took the chance to get a bit more range. Straightening up, he turned towards his mentor, taking in the tempting sight of Oromë’s obvious arousal. It has been frustrating to see the Vala so controlled while he was almost begging to be fucked. Holding out his hand to have some oil poured into his palm, he planned to shatter that control. Watching his mentor’s face he started to run his hand over Oromë’s length. Varying his pressure and speed he watched with satisfaction how his lover slowly lost his calm demeanour. When he started to trust into the touch, Tyelko stepped forward and pressed a deep, passionate kiss on his stern lips that made Oromë groan. Grinning, he returned to his bent position and asked seductively, “Ready for a hard ride, my lord?”

 

“What a pretty picture,” the Vala thought, brushing the long hair away so the neck and shoulders were free. 

 

He stroked down Tyelko’s back and over his toned buttocks where he added a light slap. How he had longed for this elf. Grabbing a fistful of the Noldo’s hair, he closed the other around the waist, holding his lover in place, while he slowly entered his hot body. As soon as he was completely within, he started a hard pace of deep strokes. They were both far too aroused to endure this friction for long. When he felt that his lover was close to the edge, he pulled the elf's body more upright, urging him closer to the tree.

 

Tyelko could already feel the heat pool in his balls, indicating his release was close, when Oromë changed their position. The hand in his hair pulled sharply until he raised his body, adding even more friction to the deep trust. Pulling his head to the side Oromë sucked hard on the pulsing skin of his neck, moving the hand on his hip to encircle his throbbing cock. Another deep thrust and Tyelko came hard, his body shaking violently. 

 

The feeling of his lover’s body trembling in his arms, the heat, the pressure, the smell of lust, the sounds dripping from the elf's lips was pure, feral desire. Feeling his own orgasm approach Oromë bit down on the elf's neck, drawing blood. Unable to hold back any longer he spilled deep inside his lover, enjoying the waves rocking both their bodies.

 

Tyelko felt like his legs could gave way under him any minute. The sharp pain on his neck sent another wave of heat through his blood, leaving him shaking and breathless in the aftermath of his climax. Damn, he had needed this so badly.

 

Kissing gently over the red mark he had left, Oromë delighted in the shudder running through the Noldo. This had been the best ride he’d had in many years, and he was a seasoned hunter. With some regret he pulled away, running a hand over Tyelko’s strong back. Seeing that his lover needed some more time to catch his breath he walked over to his clothes, cleaning himself.

 

When he returned he marvelled at the Noldo’s raw beauty. The satisfied grin, the flush in his cheeks and the tousled hair looked very good on him.

 

“You look like you could use a cup of wine,” the Vala teased. “Have I exhausted you so much?”

 

“In your dreams”, Tyelko said haughtily, glad that his voice didn’t sound too hoarse. 

 

“Someone is very confident about his stamina here,” Oromë laughed. “Be careful or I will put you to the test.” 

 

“Give me a short break and we can have another round”, Tyelko said with a naughty smile, unwilling to let the provocation stand. “Maybe this time you let me set the pace and we see how long you can endure my touch.”

 

“A tempting idea,” the Vala said, biting his lips. “One that I will surely recall later.” 

 

Pulling his lover close to press another demanding kiss on his lips he felt that his desire for the sexy Noldo was far from sated. Luckily they had some more time before they had to break camp again. Grinning brightly, Tyelko could not help but ask, “Was that a heat-of-the-moment thing, my lord, or a clever plan to seduce me?” 

 

Stroking over the strong features of his former apprentice, Oromë admitted, “To say that I have never fantasized about you would be a lie. But it felt inappropriate to fuck you while you were still under my leadership.”

 

With a burst of laughter Tyelko said, “Yeah, as if I was not under your “leadership” anymore just moments ago,” 

 

“Do you deny that it aroused you?” Oromë said, chuckling. “For I had the impression that you voiced it pretty clearly.”

 

“Oh, it was lustful,” Tyelko admitted, letting his palms touch the muscular body of his mentor, “but I rarely submit to my partners, and I hate to restrain my passion like that.”

 

“Then it will be my pleasure to show you that I always reward patience with greater enjoyment,” Oromë said expectantly, letting his fingers run over the slightly swollen bite mark. “How I look forward to seeing how high your passion might blaze, my dog.”


End file.
